Forbidden Fruit
by fiorae
Summary: While sharing a dressing room after a joint concert, something unexpected happens between Ryuichi and Shuichi that could destroy his relationship with Yuki. RyuShu YukiShu Rating up for later chapter
1. You Taste Like Strawberries

Forbidden Fruit

By Fiorae

Summary: While sharing a dressing room after a joint concert, something unexpected happens between Ryuichi and Shuichi that could destroy his relationship with Yuki. Ryu/Shu Yuki/Shu

Author's Notes: Foribidden Fruit's chapters are under going revisions. If you notice any changes…just ignore them. They, hopefully, won't be too significant.

* * *

Chapter One: You Taste Like Strawberries

The concert was a huge success. Fans crawled from around the country to that one location to watch the two bands perform. After all, Bad Luck was the new hit. And Nittle Grasper was the ultimate legend. Just how often would you see the two of them singing together?

Both Shuichi and Ryuichi had been excited about a joint concert and it showed on their faces as they sang the song they'd wrote together.

"Joint concert?" Shuichi tilted his head. A bubbly, happy Ryuichi holding his best friend Kumagoro nodded his head eagerly.

"Tohma-kun already said it'd be a good idea. He said I just had to ask Shu-chan if he wanted to do it. So, watcha say, Shu-chan?" he asked, eyes shining. Shuichi smiled and nodded.

"Of course, Sakuma-san! It'll be fun!"

Ryuichi's eyes, for the briefest moment, took on a serious gleam. But as quickly as it flashed, it was gone. "Ryuichi."

Shuichi blinked. "Huh?"

"Call me Ryuichi, Shu-chan. It makes me sad when you call me Sakuma-san," he said, holding Kumagoro up to shield his face. Shuichi nodded.

"R-ryuichi ... kun ..." he added the ending hesitantly, looking to Ryuichi for approval. Much to his surprise, he saw not the childish boy he'd become accustomed to, but the real Sakuma Ryuichi-san smiling back at him.

"When you say my name," he whispered, closing his eyes, "...it sounds beautiful."

Shuichi felt heat rush to his cheeks. He watched as Ryuichi opened his eyes once more.

"Let's get started on our song together, Shu-chan!" Ryuichi cheered happily, returning to his childish self and tugging Shuichi away.

They'd named the song 'Forbidden Fruit' at the request of Ryuichi. And the audience loved it. It would be at the top of the charts by tomorrow morning. But that wasn't the biggest concern of the two vocalists at the moment. They were more perplexed with what occured after the concert.

"Whew! I'm beat!" Shuichi cried. He flopped down on the sofa in his shared dressing room with Ryuichi. Tohma had, not surprisingly, been too cheap to set up separate rooms for the two. The Nittle Grasper vocalist smiled down at his kohai.

"It was really exciting, huh Shu-chan?" Ryuichi asked. He picked up his bottled mineral water and took a large swig. Shuichi watched him drink like a hungry dog at a cookout. Ryuichi noticed and laughed. He walked over to the flopped out form of Shuichi and poured some of the liquid into his agate mouth. Shuichi swallowed and sighed.

"God, thank you!" he cried. Ryuichi laughed.

"Shu-chan has to remember his waawaa next time. Ryu-chan doesn't mind sharing with Shu-chan though, na no da," Ryuichi said, sitting the bottle down next to Shuichi, who snatched it up like a hobo. He plucked the bottle into his mouth, drinking hungrily. It didn't occur to him until the bottle was half empty that he had just put his mouth in the same place as his musical idol.

Taking a mental breath, he tried to hold back the fanboy within him. But as his eyes drifted back to Ryuichi, all bets were off.

The musical legend had removed his tight black T-shirt and was now sporting a nude upper body. It was muscular and well toned, not something you'd expect when you looked at him.

Shuichi couldn't help but compare Ryuichi's body to Yuki's. Wait, why was he thinking of Ryuichi that way? He'd just taken off his shirt because it was hot, right? Not because ...

Ryuichi noticed Shuichi watching him. His serious self took over, smirking in amusement.

"Enjoying the view?" he whispered softly. Shuichi gulped and looked Ryuichi up and down. The heat rose throughout his body, most going right to his face. Nittle Grasper's vocalist laughed as he moved closer to the now sitting up Shuichi until he was hovering just above him. Shuichi clinched the water bottle tightly as he looked up into the eyes of his musical god.

Oh yes, he looked very godly right then.

Ryuichi leaned in closer to the younger boy, staring him in his eyes. "Shuichi ..." he whispered softly. Shuichi's breath quickened at the feel of the other's hot breath against his lips. He watched his eyes open and close as he blinked. The way his eye lashes parted was ... beautiful ...

"Shuichi ..." Ryuichi echoed into the pink haired boy's ear. " ...Are you ... happy?" he brushed a few pink strands of hair out of the other's eyes.

"Huh ...?"

"Are you happy ...with Yuki-san?"

Shuichi felt a sting in his heart. It wasn't the first time he was asked that question. But that didn't make it any less painful.

"Are you happy with him treating you like dirt all the time ...? Like your emotions don't even matter ..?" There was malice in the older man's voice and an odd gleam to his eyes. "Are you happy with your unrequited feelings ...?"

Shuichi felt like he wanted to cry as he listened to Ryuichi. The more he heard, the clearer it became. He ... wasn't really happy with Yuki. He wasn't satisfied giving all his love to a person who didn't return it.

"I ... can't go on pretending, Shuichi. I can't watch him hurt you anymore," Ryuichi whispered with a shaky voice. Shuichi's eyes watered over and the image of the half naked Ryuichi leaning over him blurred.

"Ryuichi-kun ..."

" ... I love you, Shuichi .."

Shuichi felt his heart skip a beat. " You love me ..?" he whispered softly. Ryuichi nodded, a painful expression on his face.

"I've always loved you. Ever since I first heard your voice. And I've tried to ignore it ... tried to be just friends with you… but it hurts so badly," he said, holding his chest. "My heart hurts ..."

Shuichi tried desperately to comprehend what had just been said to him. This person he'd obsessed over since middle school was confessing his love to him? But more over than that ... he actually said it. He said those three words he could never get Yuki to say in a million years. Ryuichi said it so willingly, like he'd been dying to say it for so long.

Slowly, Shuichi reached out and wrapped his arms around the other singer. Their eyes met. Stayed locked on each other, unblinking. A wave of emotion hit Shuichi and he felt his cheeks redden. He had this weird urge ... to kiss him. He leaned in closer to the older man, both closing their eyes. And their lips touched softly. A warm, gentle kiss.

Ryuichi leaned in closer. He licked Shuichi's soft pink lips, begging for entry. Shuichi complied, opening his mouth and welcoming the other's eager tongue. He explored the inside of the pink haired angel's mouth, memorizing every place he licked. The warm feel, the taste. He vowed never to forget it.

The need for air dangerously high, the two boys parted. Both flushed from the heat of the moment, panting. Shuichi's eyes darted around nervously.

"Ryuichi-kun ... g-gomen ...I ...I don't know if I ...I.." Shuichi whispered between breaths. Ryuichi smiled. He caressed the younger man's cheek.

"It's okay, Shu-chan. This can't be rushed. I can wait until you're sure. I'd wait forever for you. Besides, that kiss was enough to hold me for a while," he said teasingly. Shuichi smiled tentatively. Ryuichi slowly parted himself from Shuichi's embrace, somewhat reluctantly, and sat down next to him on the sofa.

"You know though ... you taste just like strawberries."

Chapter One End


	2. You Taste Like Cola

Forbidden Fruit

By Fiorae

Author's Notes: I've finally finished work on my website! Forbidden Fruits is being hosted there, now with art to it, so go check it out. There is a link to it in my profile titled My Website, but here is another if you need it: in the fan section. I've set up a review system there too, so be sure to review and tell me if you like the art and revised story.

* * *

Chapter Two: You Taste Like Cola

Before the concert, Yuki had told Shuichi he might be going to Kyoto for a couple of days, so Shuichi wasn't surprised to find the house empty when he got home. Wether Yuki was really in Kyoto or not was anyone's guess, but it didn't really matter.

Shuichi strolled his tired body into his bedroom, climbing into the bed. He didn't want to change his clothes. The calming smell of cola and strawberry body wash was still fresh in them. He turned on his back and looked to the ceiling.

_... I love you, Shuichi . . . _

'Ryuichi really said that . . . ' he thought as his mind ran through the events of the night. Each image of everything that happened flashed by like a movie on fast forward. Their singing on stage. The dance they did to excite the crowed. Going back to the dressing rooms. The shirt being taken off . . .

The movie slowed as it got to the confession, and froze when it reached the kiss. He'd really kissed him. Shuichi had really kissed Sakuma Ryuichi.

"I can't believe I did that . . . " he whispered, covering his eyes with his arm. "Why did I do it? I have . . . Yuki . . . " His voice trailed away as he thought about all the things Ryuichi had asked him.

_Are you happy . . . with Yuki-san? Are you happy with your unrequited feelings . . . ?_

"Yuki loves me . . . he's just got a really weird way of showing it. He's shy . . . that's all," Shuichi turned and groped his pillow, shutting his eyes closed tightly. Yet every time he closed his eyes, he saw that look on Ryuichi's face. That pain in his eyes . . . Oh, how many times Shuichi must have made that look over Yuki.

_My heart hurts . . . it hurts so badly . . . _

"Ryuichi ..." Shuichi gently touched his lips. He blushed as he thought back to the kiss. Ryuichi had put so much affection into the kiss. It was an amazing one. Better than the ones Yuki gave him. Yuki's felt more like he was trying to eat your face off. But Ryuichi's were ...

...passionate.

* * *

"Where are you, Shindo-san?"

Shuichi's half open eyes lazily trailed upward to look at the youngest member of their band, Suguru Fujisaki. Fujisaki stared down at him with a slightly annoyed expression.

"Shindo-san, you have to get up. We have an interview in less than thirty minutes!" he cried, shaking Shuichi vigorously. Shuichi groaned slightly, but didn't make any indication of waking up.

"Nakano-san! I think he's dead!" Fujisaki called over to Hiro. Hiro looked up from his guitar, an amused smile on his lips.

"He's probably gonna be no use to us today, Fujisaki. Yuki's out for the week," he said, shrugging. "You know Shuichi can get nothing done when Yuki's on his mind."

Fujisaki sighed annoyance. "Why does Eiri-san have to leave right after our concert! This interview is important!"

Unknown to his band mates, Shuichi wasn't sluggish because Yuki was out of town. He hadn't gotten much of any sleep the previous night for thinking about what happened with Ryuichi.

Hiro sat his guitar down and walked over to his best friend. He pat his head gently.

"Fujisaki's right though, Shuichi. You don't really have much of a choice with this interview."

Shuichi sat up slowly. His violet eyes looked into Hiro's brown ones. The grin on Hiro's face slowly disappeared.

"...What's wrong?" he whispered. Shuichi looked at the ground, then back up Hiro.

"I can't see Ryu ...Sakuma-san today ..." he whispered, correcting himself on the name. Hiro and Fujisaki looked at him with confusion.

"You're usually happy to be around Sakuma-san, Shindo-san. Why not now?" Fujisaki asked. Shuichi frowned and looked at the ground.

"I just can't ..."

Hiro didn't like how Shuichi was acting today. He had been so excited when he last saw him. What could have happened over night to upset him so bad? And what did it have to do with Sakuma-san? Hiro grabbed the cotton candy haired vocalist and pulled him gently out of his seat.

"Let's go talk, Shuichi," he whispered softly. Shuichi nodded slowly. Fujisaki stared at them, dumbfounded, as Hiro lead Shuichi out of the room. He sighed and flopped down where Shuichi had been sitting.

"I wonder if I should quit Bad Luck ..."

* * *

"Ryuichi-san, what's wrong?"

Ryuichi blinked and looked up at his long time friend, Tohma. Tohma was at his desk, signing a few last minute things when he noticed Ryuichi's distant expression. Ryuichi shook his head then smiled.

"Ryu-chan's fine, Tohma! Ryu-chan is just tired of waiting. Are we gonna leave soon?"

Tohma smiled and nodded. "Just as soon as Noriko-chan gets here, Ryuichi-san. Be patient just a bit longer."

Ryuichi nodded. He turned and looked out the large office window. Truthfully, he wasn't all that excited about doing the interview today. He'd have to see Shuichi ... which was normally a happy thought for him. But after what he said to him, he wasn't sure if Shuichi would want to see him at all. Thinking like that ... made him sad.

The door to Tohma's office suddenly flung open.

"Sorry I'm late guys! I had to find a baby sitter for Saki," Noriko said as she ran into the office. Tohma smiled.

"Well then, we can leave now ..." The phone on Tohma's desk rang suddenly. Tohma sighed and picked it up. "Yes? Right now? ...and it can't wait? Fine. I'm on my way." He sat the phone back down.

"Something wrong?" Noriko asked. Tohma shook his head.

"Nothing serious. Apparently, there's some type of sudden meeting I need to attend. It'll only take a few minutes," he said as he made his way to the door. "Please wait patiently. I'll be right back."

Noriko sighed. "They worry poor Tohma to death, huh Ryu-chan?"

Ryuichi blinked. "What?"

Noriko raised an eyebrow. "You okay, Ryu-chan? You seem kinda out of it ..."

Ryuichi sighed. "I'm a little nervous about seeing Shuichi today ..."

"Why?"

Nittle Grasper's vocalist fiddled with his fingers. "I confessed to him ..."

"You did what!" Noriko cried, bolting over to her partner.

"Oh, I knew it was a bad idea to let you two share a room! I told you not to tell him, Ryu-chan!" she cried. Ryuichi bit his lip.

"I couldn't help it, Noriko-chan ..." he whispered. Noriko sighed, then reached her hand out and patted his shoulder.

"Okay ... tell me what happened ..."

* * *

"You kissed him!" Hiro cried in disbelief. Shuichi nodded, leaning against the bathroom stall.

"I don't know why I did it ... I was just ... caught up in the moment I guess ..." he whispered. Hiro sighed.

"And it didn't go any further than that, right?"

"O-of course not!" Shuichi cried, blushing. Hiro couldn't help but laugh at his tomato red face.

"Then what are you so nervous about? You kiss me all the time," he said, patting Shuichi's head. Shuichi looked tempted to bite him.

"I kissed you once! One time! And I was drunk!"

"Oh, you were sober when you kissed Ryuichi then? Now I'm jealous."

" ..."

"Haha, don't look like that Shuichi," he chuckled. Shuichi's eyes grew distant.

"It's different, Hiro. Ryuichi ... told me he loves me ..." he whispered. Hiro's eyes widened.

"Like, seriously?"

"Mhm ..."

"Wow ...well, that makes a lot of sense." Shuichi looked up at Hiroshi.

"How so?"

Hiro shrugged. "I mean, it's been kinda obvious to me I guess. He always gets so happy when he's around you or when he's talking about you. And the way he looks at you when you sing ... It's like your voice is his version of Mecca."

Shuichi stared at Hiro, letting his words sink in. Had everyone else seen what Hiro had saw but him? Was he the only one oblivious to Ryuichi's feelings? Suddenly, Shuichi's heart ached...

* * *

"He didn't give you a definite answer?" Noriko asked in disbelief. Ryuichi shook his head.

"He said he wasn't sure about his feelings ...So, that kinda means I might have a chance, right?" he looked up with hope filled eyes. Noriko felt a wave a sympathy hit her. Ryuichi really had the love bug ...bad. She wrapped an arm around him and squeezed tightly.

"Yeah, Ryu-chan ..." she whispered. She wasn't sure if she really believed herself though.

The door to Tohma's office once again flung open, stepping in with it a very annoyed looking Tohma.

"Okay ...we can finally go to our interview now. I'm sure Bad Luck is probably there and waiting by now," he sighed. Noriko stood and stretched.

"Yup, let's get going Ryu-chan," she said, smiling at him. Ryuichi nodded.

"Sorry, you guys, give me a sec. Ryu-chan gotta run by the bathroom!" he cried suddenly, running out of the room. Tohma sighed obvious agitation.

"Let's head down stairs anyway. Ryuichi-san knows the way."

* * *

"Ah, Shuichi, we're gonna be late for the interview!" Hiro gasped, looking at his watch. Shuichi flinched.

"You and Fujisaki-kun go on ahead, Hiro. I'll come on my own," he whispered. Hiro nodded slowly. He ruffled Shuichi's hair, then made his way out of the bathroom. As Shuichi heard the door clank closed behind Hiro, he sighed and sank to the floor.

Ryuichi had liked him for so long, and Shuichi never even noticed. He felt incredibly guilty. The pain in the older man's eyes kept flashing through his mind and it made his heart hurt. He hated to think he was the reason Ryuichi had felt so much pain and kept it hidden for so long. What would he say when he saw him ...?

The door to the bathroom suddenly creaked open. Shuichi jumped. Who was coming in now? Everyone should have been downstairs waiting for the interview to start. The footsteps slowed down to a stop. Shuichi peeked through the crack in the door to see who it was. He gasped.

It was Ryuichi.

He was facing the wall, slouching over on it. His shoulders seemed to shake a bit.

"It hurts again ..." he whispered, clenching his shirt. Shuichi bit his lip. It was coming over him again. That weird urge. He felt the need to comfort him. Hold him. ... Kiss him. He stood and unlocked the stall door.

"Ryuichi-kun ...?"

Ryuichi jumped. He turned slowly, a soft blush on his cheeks.

"Shuichi ..." he whispered. Shuichi stepped closer to him. Ryuichi looked at the floor, a guilty gesture. "You should be at the interview ..."

"So should you," he replied. Ryuichi bit his bottom lip.

"I thought it'd be weird ... after what I said yesterday ..." he mumbled. Shuichi was somehow amazed by Ryuichi vulnerable state at that moment. Of all his personality changes, this one he'd never seen. It was like his serious self and his childish self mixed into one. Was this the real Sakuma Ryuichi ...?

Ryuichi's eyes took on their stage look. It seemed like he realized Shuichi had saw him without the mask, so he had to quickly replace it. The older man took a deep breath before he spoke again.

"I didn't mean to drop that bomb on you like that. I guess being around you for so long made all the emotions bubble up and explode." He laughed numbly. "Just ...forget I ever said anything ..." he made to leave but Shuichi caught his arm. Ryuichi turned, his eyes glowing with that same pain from the other night.

Shuichi felt his stomach flip and his cheeks flare. "I-I can't forget ...! Especially because ... it's been all I could think about ..." he whispered. His hand gripping Ryuichi's shook gently. He took a step closer. Then another. They were mere inches away from each other. Slowly ... they closed the gap between them once more.

This time their tongues fought for dominance. Shuichi was winning for a moment, but Ryuichi pinned him to the wall and took over. He moaned into the kiss, enjoying the feeling of the older man above him. Ryuichi's broke the kiss. He stared into Shuichi's eyes, caressing his cheek. Shuichi gave a little smile.

"If we don't leave now, we'll be late for the interview," he whispered. Ryuichi suddenly gasped.

"Shu-chan's right! Oh, and if Ryu-chan is late then Noriko-chan will hurt Ryu-chan!" he whined. "C'mon, Shu-chan! We gotta hurry!" He grabbed Shuichi's hand and ran with him out of the bathroom. As they ran through the halls, Shuichi watched their intertwined hands. It felt so right, holding hands with Ryuichi. Hugging Ryuichi. Kissing him. It all felt like it was the way it was supposed to be.

"Hey, Ryuichi-kun?"

"Hai?"

"Did you know you taste like cola?"

Chapter Two End

* * *

Author's Notes: Wow, seven pages! Give me a high five! This isn't the end yet though. More to come for these two. Next chapter will be up by Sunday! Oh, and please check out Forbidden Fruits on my website: 


	3. Rumors Spread

Forbidden Fruit

By Fiorae

Author's Notes: Thanks again for all the reviews. Yay, chapter three. I'm updating this story quickly before I loose all the ideas that randomly pop into my head. I know my writing style can be a little hard to understand at times, as pointed out in a review. I'm sorry, I'll try to improve on it. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter Three: Rumors Spread

"One Minute!"

Hiro frowned, watching the door. What was taking Shuichi so long?

"Nakano-san, if they don't get here soon, we'll have to do it without them ..." Fujisaki muttered. Noriko sighed.

"I hope those two didn't meet up somewhere. Given Ryuichi's current love struck state I can't guarantee Shuichi's safety ... nor innocence ..." she mumbled under her voice. Hiro flinched at her words. So she was aware of their current situation as well. Apparently Seguchi nor Fujisaki had any clue of it though.

"30 seconds!"

"Come on, Ryuichi-san ..." Tohma mumbled, eyes fixed on the door. Ryuichi always got to interviews just in time, even if it was by a few seconds. He'd always make his dramatic entrance by bursting into the room. But this time, it didn't look like that would be the case.

"10 seconds!"

* * *

"We're almost there, Shu-chan!" Ryuichi called over his shoulder. Shuichi was struggling to keep up with the fast moving man, basically being dragged. He looked over the other's shoulder. The interview room was just ahead ...

"We're gonna make it!" Shuichi laughed. Ryuichi grinned.

"Of course! This is our dramatic entrance!"

* * *

"5 ... 4 ... 3 ... 2 ... 1 ..."

"Yahoo! Ryu-chan here!"

Everyone gasped as Ryuichi burst into the room holding a numb looking Shuichi like a football. The reporter, a slim woman with shoulder length brown hair, smiled warmly.

"You two just made it," she laughed.

Ryuichi, still holding Shuichi's hand, lead him over to the couch. Tohma noticed their locked hands, raising his eyebrows in surprise. He watched as they sat down together between Hiro and Noriko.

'That's interesting ...' he thought.

The reporter picked up her microphone. "Hello, and I'm here live with the up and coming group, Bad Luck, and the musical legends, Nittle Grasper. Both groups have agreed to a Q and A session about their recent joint concert. So, I guess we'll start with Bad Luck. What was it like working with Nittle Grasper?"

Hiro laughed, shooting a quick smirk at Fujisaki. The youngest member twitched uncomfortably.

"Well, there was this one time Noriko-chan and I thought it'd be cool if Seguchi-san and Suguru-chan played their keyboards half naked on stage."

"What's funny though is that Tohma-kun actually agreed!" Noriko laughed. The president of NG turned an interesting shade of red.

"Noriko-chan!" he gasped out. While he was blushing, Fujisaki had gone completely white from shock. The reporter laughed.

"It seems you all have gotten closer during this project. What about you, Shindo-sa ...Shindo-san, are you and Sakuma-san holding hands?"

Shuichi blinked. He looked down between him and Ryuichi to see their hands were indeed locked. He quickly let go, blushing. Ryuichi glanced at Shuichi's red face, the at the reporter.

"Shu-chan and Ryu-chan get lost easy so we hold hands so we don't get seperated," he said, childish self taking over. The reporter stared at them a moment, then nodded.

"So you and Shindo-san have become very close during this project?"

"Hai! We're close like this!" Ryuichi laughed, latching onto Shuichi's neck. Shuichi turned a bright shade of red.

"R-ryuichi-kun!" he gasped. The reporter squeled.

"Eh, you're calling him Ryuichi-kun now! Does Yuki-san know about this?"

"Oy, don't jump to conclusions!" Shuichi cried at the reporter. Tohma, who had regained his posture, spoke up.

"Shindo-san is correct. You're asking us about the concert, right?" he said cooly, that dangerous smile on his face. The reporter nodded quickly.

"Forgive me. Well, on with the interview ..."

The rest of the interview went relatively smoothly. The reporter avoided questions that would some how lead to a discussion on Shuichi and Ryuichi's love life, much to the cotton candy haired boy's relief. But he couldn't shake the feeling something bad was going to happen..

* * *

After a few days passed and nothing ominous happened, Shuichi began to calm down. Maybe everyone believed Ryuichi's spur of the moment excuse for their holding hands. And maybe Yuki would dance around in a dress to their new song. More odd than anything, Shuichi hadn't seen nor heard from Ryuichi since the interview. He was beginning to miss him ...

"Maybe ... I'll go to his apartment," he decided on his way home that afternoon. Yuki would be getting back anytime soon and he didn't want to be around when he arrived. It'd give him time to think about what he would say to him and how he would ...break up with him.

After their encounter in the bathroom the day of the interview, Shuichi couldn't stop thinking about Ryuichi. He saw him everywhere, in everything he looked at. Heared his voice in the back of his mind, calling his name. It was such a refreshing, mystical feeling that he'd never experienced with anyone else, not even Yuki. It had to be what love felt like.

He'd only been to Ryuichi's apartment once, but he made sure never to forget the way there. It actually wasn't far from Yuki's place, only a five minute walk really. He found himself in front of it sooner than he thought.

"The last door on this hall I think ..." he mumbled to himself as he walked. What would he say to Ryuichi? He planned to tell him that he was breaking up with Yuki. But what else ...? Should he say he was in love with him, when he wasn't really to sure of it himself?

Slowly, hesitantly, he rang the door bell. After a moment, he heard footsteps approaching and the door creaked open. Ryuichi stood before him, looking like he'd just woken from hibernation. His eyes were dazed and his hair was messy. He didn't seem quite aware of who was at his door until Shuichi spoke.

"Ryu-chan ..."

Ryuichi's eyes slowly lit up, taking on their stage form. He smiled at Shuichi then motioned for him to come inside.

"It's been a few days. I've missed you," he whispered as Shuichi stepped inside. Shuichi looked at the ground.

"I thought I should tell you ... Yuki's coming back today ..." He saw the flicker of anger in Ryuichi's eyes before it vanished. He sighed deeply.

"I guess that means our little affair has to stop ... right?"

"I'm going to break up with him," Shuichi said, watching Ryuichi for a reaction. He got what he thought, a surprised expression.

"Really ...? Shuichi, really?" Ryuichi asked in disbelief. Shuichi nodded.

"I can't say for certain if what I'm feeling for you now is love, Ryuichi-kun. But ... I know I don't love Yuki anymore ... And I ..."

Ryuichi pressed a finger to Shuichi's lips, silencing him. Strong arms reached out and wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer.

"I want to help you figure out your feelings, Shuichi ..." he whispered. Slowly, he pressed his lips to the younger man's softly at first, then slightly harder as he deepened the kiss. He slipped a hand under Shuichi's shirt, rubbing his back. Shuichi moaned into the kiss as he tried to pull himself closer to the other's body.

It was getting clearer to him. He really was in love with Ryuichi.

He felt week in the knees. Slowly the two made their way to the couch. Shuichi lied out flat with Ryuichi above him. He moved from his lips down to his neck, suckling gently. Shuichi gasped and whimpered. He squirmed beneath the older man as the pleasure built up in him.

Both were so engorged with passion, they failed to hear the apartment door clank open.

"Ryuichi-san."

Ryuichi froze. Slowly he and Shuichi looked to the door. Tohma stared back at them, holding a newspaper in his hand. He looked first at the cover, then back at the two vocalists.

"So, I guess the media was right for once," he said, smiling.

Chapter Three End

* * *

Author's Note: Oh no, Tohma knows! What will happen now? How will Yuki take the break up! All will be answered if you review me and encourage me to right more! Pretty please! 


	4. Silence

Forbidden Fruit

By Fiorae

Author's Note: Wow, lots of reviews of the last chapter! Guess everyone liked that one best ...hm. Well, thanks for all the encouragement! As a gift, next chapter up early, lol. And everyone gets cookies! (Warning for major Yuki OoCness)

* * *

Chapter Four: Silence

"Following a recent interview with the two bands in which Shuichi Shindo and Ryuichi Sakuma were recorded holding hands, there has been many speculations about the status of their relationship. Fans of the Eiri Yuki and Shindo Shuichi relationship have been hysterical, questioning wether or not the two are still together. Some have gone so far as to ..."

Tohma clicked the tv off. He turned and smiled at the two vocalists. "See? It's everywhere."

Shuichi still stared at the tv, mouth open and eyes wide. "Is my love life all these people can talk about!" he cried. Ryuichi sighed. Tohma looked at the cover of the newspaper once more.

"I'd managed to keep this information at bay for a few days, but somehow someone managed to get by me. Sorry, Ryuichi-san," he smiled sadly. Shuichi looked at Ryuichi in surprise.

"Sorry? What is he talking about, Ryu-chan?" he asked.

"Ryuichi-san came to me after the interview. He told me about his feelings for you and everything that had been happening between the two of you ..." Tohma started.

* * *

FlashBack

"You're in love with him?" Tohma asked a nervous and fidgeting Ryuichi. Ryuichi nodded.

"Shu-chan isn't sure about his feelings yet. And if that video gets out, it'll start rumors that could complicate things," he whispered, holding onto Kumagoro tightly. "I don't want any outside forces influencing Shuichi's decision. So ... if you could use your connections to make sure nobody ever sees that clip ..."

Tohma smiled at his nervous friend. "Of course, Ryuichi-san. Though, you know how I feel about this, right?"

Ryuichi's eyes took on a serious gleam. "Tohma ... Yuki-san is not right for Shu-chan. You and I both know that. Unless he does something to Shuichi, I wont have any reason to meet with him directly," he said, all seriousness in his voice. Tohma sighed deeply.

"If it comes to that, Ryuichi-san, you know what I'll have to do."

"Yeah, I know."

EndFlashBack

* * *

"That's why I've had to avoid you lately, Shu-chan. If anyone where to see us together, the rumors were sure to break out," Ryuichi whispered. Shuichi was still thinking about what it was Tohma 'would have to do' if Yuki got involved in all this. He wouldn't physically hurt Ryuichi ... would he?

Tohma must have read Shuichi's mind. "Don't worry, Shindo-san. I wouldn't hurt my friend. But if things were to heat up between Eiri-san and Ryuichi-san, I would have to step in."

Shuichi nodded vaguely. He pulled his knees up so he could rest his head on them. "I don't think it will come to that, Seguchi-san. I'm breaking up with Yuki ...tonight."

There was a odd sense of happiness in Tohma's voice as he said, "Oh really?" Shuichi's eyes dulled. Of course he'd be happy about him breaking up with his precious Eiri-san. It was a chance for him to move in on him.

"Was that kiss so good it made you change your mind?" Tohma asked. Shuichi flinched. He felt his cheeks redden. Ryuichi laughed.

"Don't pick on my Shu-chan, Tohma!" Ryuichi said, wrapping his arms around Shuichi like a child might do a teddy bear. Shuichi's cheeks only grew redder. _His_ Shu-chan? He was already claiming him as his own. Had he become Ryuichi's? It was a nice thought.

Shuichi's pocket began to vibrate. He reached down in it and pulled out his cell phone, checking the caller ID. His heart beat quickened.

"It's Yuki."

Ryuichi's eyes narrowed, while Tohma watched with great amusement. Slowly, Shuichi pressed the talk button.

"Hello?"

"Hey retard. I'm home, where are you?"

"Um ... S-sakuma-san's place."

There was a pause on the other line. When Yuki's voice came back, it sounded a bit different.

"That so ...?"

"Yeah ... Yuki ... we need to talk ..."

"What do you think we're doing now, idiot."

Shuichi frowned at the receiver. "I mean in person!" he yelled into it.

"Well get your ass over here so we can, toilet hole."

The line disconnected. Shuichi sighed, closing his cell phone. "I'm gonna go do it now," he said as he stood.

"Do you need a ride?" Tohma offered, a huge smile on his face. Shuichi gave him a dull look.

'He's much too excited about this ...' he thought suspiciously.

"I can walk, thanks. It'll give me more time to think about what I'll say."

"Shuichi ..." Ryuichi jumped up and followed him to the door. Shuichi looked up into his eyes. They were full of worry. The older man took the younger's hand, caressing it gently. "Call me as soon as it's done ...okay?" he whispered. Shuichi smiled. He kissed Ryuichi gently on his cheek.

"I will," he whispered back as he headed out the door. The door clanked close behind him. Ryuichi sighed deeply, leaning against the wall. Tohma stood and walked over to him.

"What are you so worried about? You should be happy he's breaking up with Eiri-san. I surely am," he said, smiling his usual smile. Ryuichi looked at him, then sighed once more.

"It better ..." he whispered.

* * *

"Yuki, I'm back!" Shuichi called as he walked into the house. He saw Yuki's bags thrown on the couch and heard the sound of the tv playing in the living room."Yuki, what are you watching?" he asked as he stepped into the room.

Yuki's eyes were focused on the television screen, a angry scowl across his face. The glow of the screen gave him a eery look. Shuichi hesitantly took a step closer.

"Yuki ...?"

"What the hell is this!" Yuki yelled suddenly, pointing at the tv. Shuichi jumped. He turned his gaze in the direction Yuki pointed, gasping in horror. Yuki had been watching the news. The big headline, 'Bad Luck's Shuichi Shindo Having Affair With Ryuichi Sakuma Of Nittle Grasper', scrolled across the top of the screen in bold type. Shuichi gawked at it a moment, then looked back to Yuki. The blonds hazel eyes looked dangerous.

"I-it's cause of this interview we did ..! We were holding hands and ..."

"Holding hands? Why?" Yuki asked, taking a few steps closer to Shuichi. The small boy backed up instinctively.

"C-cause, we were late and we were r-running to get to the interview, so R-ryuichi-kun pulled me along ..."

"Ryuichi-kun? You're calling him 'Ryuichi-kun' now!" Yuki was inches away from Shuichi now, having backed him up against the wall. Shuichi stared up into his eyes. His body began to shake. Why was Yuki so mad? Why was he ... so scary right then?

"Y-yuki ... um ... I ... I don't think we should be together anymore ..." Shuichi whispered hesitantly. Yuki's eyes widened for a second, then narrowed dangerously.

"So it is true ... You're cheating with that bastard ..." he whispered.

"Don't call him that! He nice and gentle and caring! A lot more than I can say for you!"

The pain that suddenly erupted in Shuichi's head was blinding. It took him a minute to realize Yuki had struck him. He held the side of his head. It felt moist. Was it blood ...? His wide eyes looked up to the angry blonde before him with horror. Pushing off the wall, he tried to run but felt his arms being tugged back.

"Let me go!" he screamed. Yuki jerked him back hard, causing Shuichi to smash against the wall. He cried out in pain.

"Shuichi, don't make this so hard ..." Yuki whispered. His voice sounded emotionless and dead. He gripped Shuichi's chin, forcing the wailing boy still. Shuichi's eyes watered over with tears. Using all the strength he could muster, he kneed Yuki in the stomach. The older man growled in pain, holding his stomach and falling to his knees. Slowly his eyes closed.

Shuichi panted, watching Yuki. He must be unconscious. Now was his time to escape. His body felt numb and weak. He trembled in pain with every step he took. But he had to get out of that house.

* * *

He opened the front door. Figures it'd be raining. He sighed, slowly sinking down against the wall. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He'd been dialing the number so much lately, he didn't have to look at the buttons. Putting the phone up to his ear, he waited for an answer. He picked up on the second ring.

"Shuichi?"

"...Ryu-chan ..." he whispered into the receiver.

"Shuichi ...what's wrong ...! Are you alright!" Ryuichi's worried voice stung Shuichi's heart. He tightened his grip on the phone.

"Yuki ... got angry ..."

"Did he hurt you ...?"

Tears fell down his cheeks. "Yeah ..."

"Where are you, Shuichi ...?"

"Outside of Yuki's place. I can't walk any further ...Yuki's knocked out ..."

"I'm coming! Don't hang up, Shuichi, I'm on my way now!"

Shuichi smiled the best he could. "Hai ..." he whispered. He felt tired. Very tired. He couldn't hold the phone up any longer. His arm fell limply to the ground, the phone clanking against the ground as it slipped out of his hand. Slowly, his eye lids drifted close.

"Shu-chan, are you still there? Shuichi ...? Shuichi!"

But there was no answer ...

Chapter Four End.

* * *

Author's Note: Omg, is Shuichi okay! And what was wrong with Yuki! I so didn't plan for it to swing this way, but it did. And I was gonna make this chapter a bit longer, but that seemed like a good ending point. I know, Yuki seemed irrational in this chapter and out of character, even for him. I do this for a reason though, you'll see. If you want to know what happens to Shuichi, review please! 


	5. Yuki, Part One

Forbidden Fruit

By Fiorae

Author's Note: Hm, so people liked the last chapter as well. Thanks for all the reviews so far. This chapter is gonna suck but I start school tomorrow and I wanted to post what I already have. So, its cut in half for now. The next part will be up by the latest, Saturday night. (You'll notice I'm posting a few stories today, lol )Everyone wish me luck on my first day of high school!

VvVvVvVvV

Chapter Five: Yuki, Part One

"Post Concussion Syndrome?"

"Yes. The injury was mild so there's no brain damage, despite how hard he was struck. Apparently his skull has hardened very thoroughly from frequent collisions ... Is he prone to accidents?"

"Ah ... I guess you could say that ..."

He heard the distant voices, one sounding very familiar. Was that Fujisaki? Just where was he anyway? And why couldn't he open his eyes?

"If it's not that serious of an injury, then why was he bleeding so much!"

Hiro? He sounded upset ...

"Calm down, Nakano-san. Something sharp on Yuki-san's fist cut him. Perhaps a ring? You see the head has many blood vessels close to the surface of the skin, so even the slightest cuts can make a person bleed profoundly. Shindo-san fell on conscious from a combination of blood loss, dizziness, and fatigue."

"So he should be alright?"

"Yes, aside from a bit of dizziness and the occasional headache. In fact, these bandages can be removed now ..."

Shuichi felt movement around his head, then suddenly the heaviness over his eyes was gone. Slowly, he opened them. Everything was a bit blurry. He could just barely make out Hiro's distraught expression as he leaned over him.

"Hiro ...?"

Hiro breathed a sigh of relief, smiling down warmly. "How you feeling Shuichi?"

Shuichi struggled to sit up. He managed to prop himself against the pillow behind him. His hand went instinctively to the side of his head.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice dazed.

"Sakuma-san found you outside Yuki's place. He called Seguchi-san in a panic, who in turn called us," Hiro replied, motioning to Fujisaki as he spoke.

Shuichi thought for a moment. It was all coming back to him. The news report. Yuki hitting him. Calling Ryuichi ... Ryuichi? Why wasn't Ryuichi there?

"Where is Ryuichi-kun?" he voiced his thoughts. Hiro and Fujisaki exchanged glances.

"With Seguchi-san. Yuki-san was admitted to the hospital as well."

"They're saying he wasn't in his right state of mind when he hit you because he hadn't been taking his medications," Hiro added.

"Well actually, it's a bit more than that."

Everyone looked to the doorway to see Tohma stepping into the room, a dejected looking Ryuichi following him. "Nakano-san, Fujisaki-kun, may we speak to Shindo-san in private?" Tohma didn't try to hide his emotions behind his fake smile. Though he had asked them politely, his expression made it clear it was a demand. Hiro gave Shuichi a sad smile before he and Fujisaki departed along with the doctor. Tohma moved to Shuichi's side.

"What do you mean, 'a bit more than that'?" Shuichi asked. The NG president say down in the chair next to Shuichi's bed, resting his head on his hands.

"It is true Eiri-san has not been taking his required medications as of late so his mental stability has been questionable. You know he needs those medications to suppress any undesirable emotions brought on by ... _that_ event. Had I been aware he hadn't been taking them ..." Tohma's voice trailed off. He held his head as if he had a terrible headache."The emotional impact of the rumors and your sudden breaking up combined with not taking his medications triggered a sort of violent mental break down."

"So in other words, Yuki cracked .." Shuichi whispered. For the first time since they entered the room, Ryuichi spoke up.

"Yuki doesn't remember what he did, Shuichi. And when we told him ... he cried ..." he said, staring at the ground.

"Yuki cried!" Shuichi asked in disbelief. Ryuichi nodded slowly.

"Shindo-san, I believe you and Eiri-san need to have a serious talk now," Tohma said quietly. Shuichi clenched the sheets on the bed.

"Do I need to go to him ..or ...?"

"Oh no, you're in no condition to be moving around. We've brought him to you," Tohma replied, smiling a bit. "Eiri-san, come in now."

Shuichi held his breath. His eyes raced to the door as the tall blonde slowly entered ...

VvVvVvVvV

Part One End


	6. Yuki, Part Two

Forbidden Fruit

By Fiorae

Author's Notes: This chapter is written inRyuichi's point of few.

Chapter Six: Yuki, Part Two

"Yuki ..."

Puffy hazel eyes met violet ones, both watering over with wonder. Yuki really did appear to have been crying. The romance novelist moved closer to the bed Shuichi was laying in. Tohma stood and offered him his seat.

"Eiri-san, Shindo-san, if you'll excuse us ..." he said softly, walking briskly toward the door and motioning for Ryuichi to follow. Hesitantly Ryuichi complied, but not before shooting Yuki a rather scary look. The door creaked shut behind them ...

Yuki's gaze had been fixated on the red flesh visible beneath Shuichi's bangs. Shuichi felt on easy under the other's watchful eyes. He clenched the sheets as Yuki's hand slowly reached out to the mark.

"I did this ..." he whispered. His fingers touched it gently, examining it. Different emotions floated up into his eyes. Shuichi bit his bottom lip.

"It was an accident though. You don't remember it."

"But I still did it ..."

"Yuki ...?"

"I actually ... hurt you like this ..." Yuki spoke so softly now Shuichi had to lean in to hear him. It was like he was talking deep within himself. The fingers pressed to his forehead began to shake. "I'm sorry Shuichi ..."

Shuichi gasped. He apologized ...? Yuki never apologizes ...ever. Was this broken man before him really the Yuki Eiri he'd grown to know?

"Yuki ... do you remember any of the conversation we had before this?" Shuichi asked, still perplexed by Yuki's behavior. Slowly, the blond shook his head no. Shuichi sighed.

"Well then, we need to talk ..."

WwWwW

"Ryuichi-san? Are you alright?" Tohma asked suddenly, concerned laced throughout his voice. His old friend was leaning against the wall and holding his head as if he had a horrible headache. The singer let out a soft shudder.

"It's all my fault, Tohma ..." Ryuichi whispered softly. "Everything that's happened ... is all my fault ..."

Tohma's eyes widened. "What do you mean ...?"

Ryuichi inhaled sharply before speaking. "If I hadn't pushed my feelings on him ...pressured him into liking me ... then he would have never broken up with Yuki. Yuki-san would have never hit him and Shuichi-kun wouldn't be in so much pain right now." He slid down the wall, wrapping his arms around his knees. "I never wanted to complicate things ... I just wanted him to know how I felt. I should have just listened to Noriko and kept quiet about it!"

"But would you be happy if you did that?" Tohma asked. Ryuichi gave him a confused expression.

"What ...?"

Tohma sat down next to him. "If you continued to love Shindo-san, but never told him, would you have been happy?"

Ryuichi's eyes dazed over for a moment. Slowly, a smile traced across his face. "All I want is for Shu-chan to be happy."

Tohma smiled a genuine smile. "You really do love him, Ryuichi-san."

WwWwW

"Sakuma Ryuichi ...?"

Shuichi nodded slowly. Yuki mulled over what had just been revealed to him. His Shuichi was in love with that thirty-two year old man ...?

"Yuki ... I'm sorry ... It's just that you and I are in different places in our lives. You have your novels and a busy schedule with them. And I have my music ... which you seem to hate with a passion." Shuichi laughed bitterly. "Ryuichi-kun has time for me, even if he has to neglect his work. And he ... tells me he loves me. You've never done that, Yuki ..."

Yuki's face had gone cold as he listened to Shuichi. He suddenly stood up so quickly, the chair he was sitting in toppled over. Shuichi stared at him with wide eyes.

"It's fine. It's fine Shuichi ..." he whispered, turning abruptly and walking out the door. He passed by Tohma and Ryuichi briskly.

"Eiri-san?" Tohma called after him as he stood and followed him. Ryuichi stood and peeked into Shuichi's room. The cotton candy haired vocalist sat on the bed, clutching his pillow close to his chest. He jumped when he saw Ryuichi, then smiled sheepishly.

"Ryu-chan ..."

"Shuichi, what happened?" Ryuichi asked as he walked briskly over to Shuichi. His violet eyes looked up to him.

"I broke up with Yuki ..." he whispered. Ryuichi sat down on the bed. He reached out and wrapped his arms around Shuichi, embracing him tightly. "He took it a lot better than last time ... He was just really hurt about it ..." Shuichi whispered into his chest. Ryuichi could feel the smaller boy shaking softly in his arms.

"It's okay Shu-chan ... Everything will be okay ..." he whispered soothingly into his ear. "I promise, everything will be okay ..."

Shuichi sniffled softly, clutching onto the older man's sleeves. Even though he felt like everything was so uncertain, like things were changing so rapidly, being in Ryuichi's arms made him feel like ...

... everything would be alright.

Chapter Six End.

Author's Notes: One more chapter. Because it took so long for this post, next chapter will also be up today. Then it's done. Please review!


	7. My Forbidden Fruit

Forbidden Fruit

By Fiorae

Author's Notes: The final chapter! Yay! Thanks for all the reviews everyone! Looks like Ryuichi won huh? This chapter is for all the Ryu/Shu lovers!

Chapter Seven: My Forbidden Fruit

"Wow! This is your room!" Shuichi cried out. He looked around the vast space. Half the room looked like a rock star's while the other half looked like that of a child. There were lots of electric guitars and Kumagoro posters all over the walls. In the middle of the room was a big bed with fluffy black and red comforters and matching pillows. It looked so soft and warm, Shuichi had to try hard to resist the urge to jump into it. Ryuichi, however, did no such thing.

The Nittle Grasper vocalist flopped on the bed, landing on his back. He laughed, opening his arms for his younger companion. Shuichi turned a soft pink. He crawled onto the bed and into Ryuichi's arms. He felt the older man's strong arms wrap around him.

"Shu-chan, you're cold!" he cried out suddenly, sitting up. Shuichi blinked in confusion. His confusion only doubled when he saw Ryuichi pulling off his shirt.

"W-what are you doing ...!" he cried in surprise. Ryuichi looked down at him, that sadistic look coming over his face. He smirked.

"I'm gonna warm you up a bit ..." he whispered, dropping his shirt to the ground. Shuichi felt his cheeks turn a bright red. Ryuichi's well toned upper body was hovering over him. It was just like how it all started ...

Shuichi gasped softly as Ryuichi lifted his shirt up, pulling it over his head and dropping it on top of his own. He smiled down at his cotton candy angel.

"So beautiful, Shuichi ..." he whispered, leaning in closer to him. He kissed his neck softly. Shuichi shuttered under the unfamiliar touch. He'd called him beautiful. No one had ever called him beautiful ...

Ryuichi began to nibble softly around the younger boy's neck, earning himself a soft moan from Shuichi each time. He trailed kisses back up to his lips, pressing his own against them softly. It made Shuichi's insides melt. His kisses always had that effect on him.

Ryuichi's hands made their way down to Shuichi's pants, unbuckling the belt and zipping them down slightly. He looked up into Shuichi's eyes.

"Is it okay ...?"

Shuichi nodded. "It's okay ..."

He watched as first his pants were slipped off, then his boxers. He felt a bit agitated, being naked while Ryuichi's lower half was still fully clothe. So Shuichi reached up and undid the buckle on the older man's pants. He pulled them down then made his way for the boxers. His eyes widened as he pulled them down slowly.

"Big ..." he whispered. Ryuichi chuckled, gently pinning Shuichi down under him.

"I am thirty two, you know," he whispered as he pressed his lips once again to the other's. The kiss tasted of strawberries and cola. Shuichi felt Ryuichi's tongue enter his mouth, lapping around gently but hungrily. He kissed him back with the same passion, enjoying every second of it. They parted, enter twinning their fingers together. Ryuichi smiled gently at Shuichi.

"Are you ready?"

"Y-yeah ..."

Slowly, Ryuichi pushed into Shuichi. The younger boy gasped, arching his back slightly. It was more than he was use to having there, but it felt good. It went deeper and he moaned out softly. Ryuichi gripped Shuichi's hand as he began to push in and out slowly. Both made soft moaning noises as the friction between them increased. Ryuichi's thrusts came faster and harder. Shuichi rocked his hips to meet each one, his back now arched completely.

Soon it became slicker and Ryuichi moved faster. Both were groaning loudly and beginning to sweat. Shuichi's moans became shorter and shorter, turning into pants. While one hand grasped Ryuichi's hand tightly, the other wrapped around his neck. Shuichi drew himself closer to the older man, holding on tightly as their bodies rocked passionately together.

The warmth was rising quickly. Ryuichi's movements were only getting faster, driving Shuichi to the edge. He felt like he'd explode any second.

"R-ryuichi ...!" he called out, panting loudly. Ryuichi gripped Shuichi's back. They were reaching their breaking point ...Taking in one last breath, Shuichi moaned out loudly. He felt the warmth dissipate, then suddenly an out pouring of it in his opening, following a soft moan from Ryuichi.

The older man collapsed on top of the younger, both panting, fingers still enter twinned. Slowly, Ryuichi pulled out, flopping down next to Shuichi.

He glanced over at him, smiling gently.

"Was that okay ...?"

Shuichi pointed a surprised gaze at him. He nodded, blushing slightly. "It was amazing ..." he whispered breathlessly. Ryuichi blushed softly, pointing his gaze to the ceiling.

"It was my first time ..." he whispered. Shuichi's eyes widened.

"Seriously!" he asked, sitting up. Ryuichi sat up as well, nodding.

"I wanted to wait until I feel in love," he said softly, shooting a heartwarming smile at Shuichi. The younger man blushed.

"W-wow ... I was your first ... it's unexpected because ... you were so good at it ..." he said, stumbling over his words. Ryuichi leaned over and wrapped his arms around Shuichi.

"I wanted to satisfy you," he whispered in his ear. Shuichi smiled softly.

"I love you Ryuichi ..." he whispered back, closing his eyes and snuggling into Ryuichi's chest. Ryuichi gasped softly, looking down at the boy in his arms. He'd already fallen asleep. He smiled, snuggling into his cotton candy hair and closing his eyes as well.

"My forbidden fruit is finally mine..." he whispered before sleep claimed him as well.

The End

Author's Notes: Yay, its finished now! I might make a one shot sequel to this. Maybe...Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the story. Thanks for sticking around for so long! Here are the lyrics to Forbidden Fruit, which I wrote myself. If you use them or something, credit me.

Forbidden Fruit

Ryuichi Sakuma

Shuichi Shindou

I first saw you, in that crowed place

And my breath left me, without a trace

I stared at you, you stared back too

And instantly I knew I wanted you

To them, you're not even worth a dime

My forbidden fruit, so ripe and so fine

When I'm with you, you stop all time

My forbidden fruit, will you ever be mine?

The emotions I feel are so new to me

But when I'm near you, its clear to see

While I love you like I love no other

Your heart sadly belongs to another

To him, you're not even worth a dime

My forbidden fruit, so ripe and so fine

His love for you is as sour as lime

My forbidden fruit, will you ever be mine?

I stole a bite, so sweet and so tender

You kissed me back, our feelings a kinder

I took you in my arms and pinned you to the bed

And that night, our innocence was shed

To him you weren't even worth a dime

My forbidden fruit, so ripe and so fine

Those memories lost in the sands of time

My forbidden fruit, you're finally mine


End file.
